Everything Changes
by rosehustle1
Summary: Set during Bombshells, Cuddy and House realize some things and everything changes.


**Everything Changes**

House put down the cell phone. He was stunned by the news he had just received. Foreman turned the video game off.

"Do you want me to drive you to her? I can understand if it's hard to concentrate on the road right now."

House leaned against the couch cushion.

"Yeah, I need a ride.

Cuddy was lying in the hospital bed cocooned within her blankets, trying to feel some protection. The rain outside was getting heavier against the window. She couldn't help but to wander if Rachel was too scared to sleep. The little girl had a habit of crawling out of her crib and into her mommy's room when a storm occurred. Cuddy shook her head and smiled fondly. Her little girl would need a bed soon. Cuddy turned on her side facing the door. Her eyes searched for his steely blue ones within the darkness. There was still no sign of him. She hoped if House was on his way he'd have the sense to take his car. The last thing she needed was for him to get into another motorcycle accident. She sighed deeply. Was he going to come? How could he not have come already? A part of her wanted to cry, and another part of her felt too defeated to give into the pain.

She was asleep when he finally reached her room. Foreman had driven him to the supermarket before arriving at the hospital. House knew she'd feel a little more comfortable if she had some of her favorite lavender herbal tea. Unlike his usual self, he splurged on a bouquet of white roses. They were her favorite. He walked into the room carrying the grocery bag and roses in one hand, as he balanced his cane in the other. Shifting himself to the empty chair near her bed, he placed the flowers on the dresser. He let out a tired sigh and leaned back in the chair. She didn't look sick at all. She looked peaceful, young, and beautiful. She looked like his Cuddy. House leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He traced a finger against her cheek. Wetness trickled down her nose. He was crying.

Wiping his face and then hers, he tried to regain his composure. There was nothing more that he wanted right now than to bury this pain and sadness with some Vicodin. The damn Vicodin had been on his mind all day. But he knew that it wasn't what he really needed right now. The drugs would allow him to pretend that he was made of stone, but Cuddy would know the truth. Although he knew it would be easier to be here if he had taken a pill, without all the emotional uncertainty raging within his heart, he decided that this night of all nights should be hard. He loved her and it should hurt. Loving her had always been a challenge; a range of pain, happiness, and fear. Fear was what kept him out of this room for most of the day… but he'd be damned if he'd let it keep him out any longer.

She awoke to find House snoring in the chair. It was still night time as evidenced by the darkness seeping in through the windows. She noticed the flowers to the side and smiled. He was here. He was here for her. He was here with her. Sitting up, she leaned forward and gently tapped his cheek.

"House?"

He let out a little moan and blinked open an eye.

"Cuddy, you okay?" He asked in a raspy voice as he began to come fully awake.

"I knew you'd come."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling her into a hug.

"I should have come sooner…I'm sorry."

She laid her head against his shoulder.

"You're here now, and I'm so glad."

They finally released each other and he sat back down in the chair.

"I wanted to take Vicodin…but I didn't take it."

Cuddy looked at him with surprise.

She reached her hand over to hold his.

"I'm glad you didn't take them."

He kissed her hand and held it tighter against his own.

The surgery had been a success, and the tumors turned out to be benign. House was so relieved to hear the news he hugged the surgeon. Realizing his actions he abruptly moved for his cane and made a swift exit.

Cuddy was sleeping peacefully. He sat down and just watched her for a few minutes. The idea that he could have lost her so suddenly was a painful reminder of the impermanence of life. Somehow he had forgotten or let himself forget that life can offer great sorrow as well as great joy. All is fleeting.

Cuddy started to awaken.

"Hi." She said in a soft voice. He moved closer and touched a hand to her face.

"Hi."

He told her the good news and of course showed her the tumor. She was thrilled. Just as they were about to get into a deeper conversation he had an epiphany. But she was happy that things were getting back to normal and told him to save his patient. They had time to talk. There was time now.

Later that day, House took Cuddy home. She was still healing, and he wanted to look after her. Julia would be home as well to help out with Rachel.

Setting her up on the couch, House prepared her a nice bowl of vegetable soup and some toast. He pulled her feet into his lap and sat with her on the sofa.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked as she flipped through the channels.

"Anything. I'm actually not that interested in tv right now."

She laughed incredulously.

"Since when? You are a certified couch potato."

He smiled and handed her a pillow for her back. She smiled in return as she propped the small pillow underneath.

"So, no t.v. then?" She asked him.

He looked toward the screen and then back toward her.

"Let's talk." He said with a suddenly serious expression. Cuddy's smile faded.

"Okay…talk." She said as she turned the t.v. off.

He absentmindedly began rubbing her feet.

"I almost lost you this week."

"But you didn't lose me. Everything worked out."

He looked toward the blank screen.

"I really love you…sometimes more than I'm able to show."

She leaned over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you love me."

He looked at her and held her eyes with his.

"I'm not always good at the romance or the domestic stuff…but I hope that you know how much you mean to me."

Cuddy pushed closer to him and held his face within her hands.

"I know…I hope you know how much you mean to me too." She said before kissing his lips softly as she nuzzled his neck. He stroked her arm and embraced her closer.

"Cuddy?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna take another chance on me?"

She pulled back and looked at him.

"House?"

"Marry me."

She pulled back to see his face more clearly. There was no hint of mischief or sarcasm. He meant what he was asking.

"Don't ask me because of what happened. This is something that should be asked…"

"I'm not asking you this because I thought you were dying. I'm asking you this because however long either of us has left in this life…I want to share that time with you. So?"

She let out a breath and just took in his words. He was being honest. Would it really work out? He'd still need some help with his addiction, but he had chosen to feel instead of escaping. Maybe they could live happily together.

"Earth to Cuddy. I'm waiting as patiently as I can here but the silence is getting to be—"

Cuddy leaned forward and kissed him with a power that she was even surprised by.

Pulling away from his face she caught his dazed appearance. Mussing his hair with her hand she couldn't help but to giggle.

"Yes, House. There is no one else I'd rather put up with or argue with on a daily basis."

His eyes brightened at her answer and he leaned forward to kiss her once more.


End file.
